New Guardians Season 1
by Guardian Michael
Summary: When Darkseid kills some of the greatest heroes in this world who will be there to help save it from future threats. Who will be the next Superman? What world is this when our heroes aren't the ones we're used to knowing.
1. Episode 1: The Gathering

The New Guardians

Season 1 Episode 1: The Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC comics property

Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is my first story and I'm happy to say that this is part of the Millmaverse. Please go and read CharmedMilliE and Captain Sigma work. I am happy to be a part of the wide multiverse they have created. They have many stories with many different takes so please go check them out! Now welcome to Earth 48 of the Millmaverse

Central Park, Metropolis

A man stands before a statue of four heroes known to the world as Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and The Flash. The ones that sacrificed their lives to save the Earth from the war from Darkseid an evil ruler. He drifts off into his world staring at the many names covered around the base of the statue.

"I thought I would find you here Connor." Lois Lane states as she walks up to her adopted son. For a woman in her early forties she doesn't seem to have a speck of gray in her hair, but her eyes are full of sadness as she stares at her late husbands' part of the statue.

"Hey Ma." Connor responds back as he turns to look at her while also reaching out for her hand grasping it in his own. Both giving each other the strength they need in this time of darkness.

As they continue to stare at the names and the statues Lois turns to look at her son after what could only be described as hours as its late into the afternoon compared to the early morning it once was.

"He would be so proud of you. I'm proud of you." Saying this as she places her other hand on the side of his face rubbing his cheek.

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve the title left to me. Jonathan did but I failed him like I failed dad." Connor responds back bowing his head with a frown.

Lois sadly smiles at her son as she raises his head. "Yes, you do deserve it. Jonathan and Clark would both say the same if they were here and sadly, they're not. Its up to us to live on in their names and cherish the memories we had with them. You are Superman now and this world needs you more than ever especially with the Justice League in its current state. This world needs you; it needs hope once again and you can give them that just like your father did. I'll be here with you every step of the way as I have always been."

"She's right you know. Ma is always right. Dad even said so on many occasions." The new arrival known as Karen Kent states as she makes her appearance known.

"Hey, sis." Connor smiles in response as he looks from his sister to his mother and with one deep breath he stares at the statue of his father once last time before taking off his glasses.

"Well, lets go let this world know it still has heroes looking after it." Connor says while looking at Karen who smiles in return. They both turn to their mother and hug her as best as they can without crushing her and before anyone could see what was going on both Superman and Supergirl were in the sky soaring over Metropolis.

Everyone in the city turns to the sky as they hear the familiar sonic boom and see two blue and red streaks soar over them. One by one they cheer and smile gaining the hope thought to be lost after the war from the planet known as Apokolips.

S.T.A.R Labs, Central City

"Any luck on finding out who the new speedster is patrolling around in Central?" Harrison Wells asks his workers in the central hub of the labs. Mainly where he and his fellow scientists helped the Flash understand his abilities and helped stop the meta humans they helped create.

"No, nothing and what pisses me off even more is that he's dressed like Barry!" Cisco Ramone shouts out as he throws everything off his workspace. Cisco was close friends to Barry and the death of his friend was hurting him just as hard when his brother died years back.

Everyone in the room stops what they're doing while staring at the man, but Harrison Wells give them all a glance and everyone except for the two men are left in the room.

"Mr. Ramone, Cisco, I miss him too. Everyone misses him and I understand your anger for I feel it as well. You need to keep yourself in control and have your emotions in check because if you don't, we may never find this new speedster. We need to stay in control." Harrison pauses as he places his hand on his most loyal employee, friend, son he never had. "Barry Allen was a great man and gave us the fighting chance we needed during the war and now that he's gone its up to us to fight for him and face these new threats. We have to face new threats in a world where Barry Allen is no longer in it and right now, we need you Cisco to help us find this new threat."

Cisco looks up at Harrison Wells with his eyes watered ready to flood and instead of letting the tears flow he looks at Harrison and nods his head as he begins to pick up his belongings, he thrown all over the floor.

Not so far away in a fellow neighborhood of Central City a house filled with three people also share a similar feeling of somber and sadness. Iris West and her son Wally West sit with John Stewart as he mourns for his brother in arms Hal Jordan, his fellow corpsmen.

"How's Carol taking this?" Iris asks her on and off again boyfriend.

"As well as any newly widowed mother would." John replies as he fells his lantern ring staring at it as if he's waiting for it to fly off his finger next and search for a replacement like Hal's did.

Wally standing next to a door frame stares at them both before looking at a picture framed in the living room of him and the recently deceased Flash. It was a regular signing that Flash would do at the Flash museum filled with both Flash's stories and trophies from villains and heroes they teamed up with. Wally and his mom stood in line for two hours and The Flash made those two hours' worth it with his simple advice and gift to Wally that he truly needed after learning about his biological father and what he has done. "Every second is a gift Wally. I have a feeling you'll make that gift count. Come back here tomorrow, I think I'll have something you might just like." He did, The Flash gave him a watch that was a replica of his own saying 'every second is a gift' on the back of it. It was simple but it was everything to Wally and hearing about his hero's death broke him just as much as everybody in the city of Central.

"Every second is a gift." Wally hears himself mumble out to which catches the attention of his mother and the only man who has been like a father to him whenever he's around. He says it again more strongly this time. "The Flash said something like that to me once, it was what I needed to hear back then, and I feel like you do too. From what you told of me of Hal he lived that motto well. He didn't waste a second and lived his life to the best of his abilities and saved the world while at it, if you ask me instead of sitting there you should go out there and make Hal proud and not waste a second either. Which I think I'm going to do as well. There are still people out there that doesn't have a home and still need help." Wally says and he sees the appreciative look his mom is giving, and he gives a smile in return as he pats John on the shoulder while kissing his mother on the check while walking out the door.

"Bright kid." John mumbles out while getting off the couch and his body glows green as his uniform appears on himself. Green chest piece with green boots and gauntlets. John looks at Iris that he has given her many times and she smiles in return kissing him softly as he walks out and flies into the sky with her watching.

In a secret base hidden in the middle of Gotham City, Dick Grayson stares at the many screens on display with different heroes on each one and some about new heroes rising from the destruction Apokolips left in its wake.

"Looking at more of them caped crusaders to join you and punch all the bad guy or are you going to come back to bed?" Harley Quinn asks as she wraps herself around the Batman in his chair.

Dick barely gives her a glance as he continues to look at the screens in thought. "After the war Darkseid brought upon us, we had to rebuild, rebirth cities and nations after the destruction it brought to us. After a year of doing so the streets of Gotham are too quiet barely a sign of any of our old foes. Even the Jokerster, the son of Joker has gone quiet. Something is happening, something big and the Justice League needs to be reformed to stop it. There are so many heroes now since the 70s and with all these heroes popping up, its only a matter of time before everyone else makes their move."

"So uptight and thinking so negatively makes a gal wonder what she's doing here. However, I see your point. Good ole Mistah J" the name of her former lover comes off coldly like a viper wanting to strike "if he's in hiding and not causing any chaos then it is time to worry. He always wants to outdo his father so there's no telling what he's got planned up his ass. So, who's going to be on this new hit squad of yours? You ain't got a Superman or Wonder Woman no more."

"We may not have a Wonder Woman or Superman, but we have their next of kin. Donna Troy, the sister to Diana is currently living of her to her fallen Amazons name. Connor Kent the son of Superman and brother to Supergirl has also taken the mantle of his parent. Then of course there is the previous members of the League such as Martain Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, and of course Powergirl. I believe with these people we can be ready, but we need more members, we need to expand, we were stretched thin with just the nine of us. We need more heroes behind us and who better to start with than with those we trust." Dick responds while giving Harley a meaningful look at the end.

"Hold up bat brain. I'm not League material. Sure, I can be the occasional booty call to you but you're asking me to become something I'm not. You and I both know I've done terrible things, things I'm not proud of. I'm a terrible person." Before Harley could continue Grayson places his hand on the side of her and gives her that charming smile.

"I know exactly the kind of person you are Harley and I will need someone I trust to help keep the League in check while also giving us the wild element we desperately need. You've grown so much since then when you used to be with the Jokester. You're no longer that person and the world is ready to see that as well as meet the new Harley Quinn. You're already wearing the bat symbol on your jacket. Who better than the Batman to let people know you've gone straight?" Dick responds while Harley continues to stare at him with widen eyes.

"Okay, fine. On one condition!" Harley shouts out holding up her finger. Dick raises his eyebrow telling her to go on.

"You go back to bed." She says crossing her arms as if she just laid out a new law. Dick Grayson can't help himself to chuckle in response and nods to her request. This will be tomorrow's problem to fix. Tomorrow will be the rebirth of the Justice League, only god knows what transpires from here on.

One year ago, on the planet Apokolips

A man in red stands in a what could only be described as a throne room filled to the brim with weaponry and trophies and at the end of the hall is what he came for, what he is here for. Walking down the hall exhausted and injured from the war that is happening back down on the mainland.

"Cisco…I've found it. Tell the other Leaguers, tell them we're about to get the break we need." Barry Allen the man in red, the Scarlet Speedster tells his partner who has helped be the hero he needed to be.

All he gets is static as a response, but he hears the faint voice in the background. Once up close to the device he realizes how big it truly is, bigger than the Wayne mansion he's been to on so many occasions. Barry stares at the raw purple energy in the clear glass surrounding the circular device in the middle. Walking over to the control panel and seeing its ready to blow his world, his home, his people straight to hell in less than ten minutes he knows what he needs to do.

"Cisco…Oracle..anyone…" Barry pleads and hopes for any kind of response but still receives static from the other end.

"I hope you guys can hear me, god I hope you can, the device is right in front of me and I can't stop it. Not manually. However, with the energy its putting out or rather leaking out is unstable and the only thing keeping that raw energy together is the containment it's in but if I were to have it transfer somewhere else" he pauses knowing what he must say next "into someone else, and cause a reaction with my own raw energy it'll blow the thing to hell with the surrounding area up to thirty miles from what I can gather. With this being his home, I see no problem in causing some destruction. Just know, with this weapon gone, we'll have hope again. We will have a fighting chance and I just wish I would be able to see it. This is The Flash, making his last report. Leaguer I.D 1985. It has been an honor." Barry removes his hand from his earpiece and lets out one shaky breath as he walks up to the glass placing his hand against it.

One foot in front of the other and he begins to speed off, running with more strength in each push. His speeding gaining, his breath even, his eyes full of determination and with only one goal in mind. The purple energy begins to spike and strike against the red and yellow with lightning trailing behind him. He screams in pain but continues to run without a fault in his step. His suit beginning to glow, his body color changing from its light tan to a glowing light purple. Tears running down his face along with his sweat, a trail of blood running down his nose and he screams in agony. His body feels on fire from the inside, but he doesn't stop. The weapon begins to spark in flames and shake as if there's an earthquake but its due to the man running around it. Barry's running so fast he feels like he's traveling through time as he sees his beautiful mother kiss him on the head, his father being arrested with his mother dead in the living room, visiting his father in prison, meeting his first girlfriend, getting his science degrees, getting his CSI job at the Central City Police Department, meeting Oliver Queen, getting struck by lightning, becoming the Flash, meeting the heroes he grew up with and the ones he's read stories about, all the fights he had to endure, and then the invasion from a planet that already tried to invade long ago. Everything leading up to this moment.

With one final push the device crumbles and begins to shine brighter starting to bring the building down and Barry Allen watches as his body begins to fade out of existence and yet he has a smile on his face as he has faith in his fellow friends. The building shines a bright white as it begins to crumble and then a bright explosion happens rocking the surrounding area to the point even those fighting far away can hear and see the explosion.

In the middle of a city beyond the time of the present-day technology and science a massive wave quakes the city and the citizens scream in terror not understanding what's happening and then a massive breach opens releasing a red blur with lightning trailing behind it. Shooting out like a rocket and causing the ground beneath it to split from its path it soon stops in the middle of another city filled with all kinds of aliens and people alike staring at the person in red who came out of nowhere. Looking around lost and frightened from the unfamiliar landscape he falls to ground unconscious as the heroes of this time land before him.

"Don't worry the Legion is here!" Nura Nal known as Dreamer to the people part of the Legion of Superheroes shouts out as she turns her attention to the man on the ground as her fellow Legionnaires trail behind her. They all stare down at the man with the red suit and yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

Next time on New Guardians:

With the world adjusting and the heroes separated Dick Grayson travels across the globe recruiting those to join the Justice League. Who is the new speedster in Central City?!


	2. Episode 2: A Running Start

The New Guardians

Season 1 Episode 2: A Running Start

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC comics property

AN: Welcome to episode 2! Please leave a review for me so I can know what I need to work on or if you're enjoying it so far! I'm sorry if you already have and I haven't responded I'll be sure to do so when I get the chance. As for now please enjoy this episode can't wait to see you at the next!

In the heart of Gotham City lies the base of the Batman and those who join him on his mission and before the sun has begun to rise Gotham's savior known as Dick Grayson is in his room packing his bags as he begins to see the sun shine through his clear glass window that surrounds his entire room. For only he can see Gotham, but she cannot see him. Zipping up the remainder of his bags he turns to face the one of the few women he would ever hold close to his heart. Seeing her snore louder than any alarm clock in the world can't help but make him chuckle as begins to turn away to set off on his journey, on his way to his private elevator he runs into not just one but two teenage girls.

"Cassandra, Helena." Dick greets them both as they are in his way towards his goal.

"So just like that you're off on some mission to recruit a bunch of heroes personally. Why can't you just give them a phone call and say something like "hey I'm bringing together a group of remarkable people and I want you a part of it.", why can't you just do that?" Helena responds in anything but nicely and without even saying good morning. She takes after her mother on that one, the late Selina Kyle Wayne.

"Ever since the war the Justice League communications have been damaged beyond repair and would need to be rebuilt from scratch and not only that are not so secret base the Watch Tower was destroyed in order to stop Darkseid and his army. With our most notable League members dead I need to be the one to seek out the new recruits and I don't think they would believe me if I just gave them a simple call. I need to do this and with you two and Harley here I know I can leave without having to worry over Gotham." Dick responds as then smiles gently at both girls.

"I will be back, and when I am, I'll teach you both how to drive and operate the Batmobile. How does that sound?" He asks as he throws his duffle bag over his shoulder while holding on to his suitcase. Cassandra comes up to him first and places her hand over his heart and then reaching up to the top of his while giving him a pointed glare. Grayson can only chuckle in response and nod his head. Cassandra seeing this gently smile while hugging him.

Helena looks at Grayson sadly she only just wants him to stay since he's all that she has left in the world with her parents both gone. So, she puts on brave face and begins to hug him as well. Dick realizing, he will have to be the one to break out of the hug first or otherwise he will be late for his own private flight he breaks out of it. "I'll send a postcard, don't burn the city to the ground while I'm gone." Just like that Gotham's protector has begun his journey to go and seek out those who wish to help the world.

Kent Farm, Smallville

It's past noon in Smallville today and a well-built man decides to spend it by throwing hay out into the field while dressed for the part by wearing a red flannel and jeans with brown boots underneath and as he begins to throw the next batch, he hears a familiar heartbeat that he didn't hear until now.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Connor. I would've thought you would've made Metropolis your home base like your father." Dick Grayson announces himself as he stands behind the farmer wearing a black leather jacket with blue stripes a nod to his old alias when he was younger. However, those days are long since gone and someone else has taken the title of that name, someone he trusts with his life.

"Dick Grayson, the legend known as Batman." Connor states as he turns to face the eldest out of the two of them.

"I'm glad you decided to step up and be the hero your father knew you could be. This world needs Superman. This world needs a lot of things these days. However, something is coming, something I fear that is taking advantage of the war's destruction and they're planning something. I feel it with every fiber in my body. I know we haven't worked much together but I've worked with your father on many occasions and I have come to offer you something." Dick pauses as he turns from the view of the land to stare at Connor Kent directly and the response, he gets is a nod to continue. "I'm recruiting and rebuilding the Justice League and I want you, Connor, to be a part of it. We need just about every hero we can get. Not all heroes are as immortal as they are made out to be look at the old Justice Society group for example, those guys had at least twelve people and only three remain. Hell, look at the original Justice League roster we lost four members in the war, four powerful and honorable members. One of which you're carrying the name of. You recently showed up in a new red and blue outfit to tell the world it has hope again. Well, I'm here to tell the world it has its guardians, new guardians to rise and help protect the people and we aren't afraid to stop what's coming. We'll face it head on, together." Dick offers his hand out a show of trust and question to the call he put on the new hero.

Connor stares at the hand barely for a second before he smiles and reaches out and grasps it with his own. "Whenever you need me, I'm there." That was the only answer Grayson needed to know that he had Connor on board with him. "I'm sure that offer extends to my sister and aunt?" Connor questions him after they end the handshake.

"Yes, I was actually hoping to catch your sister her. She seems to be a bit more difficult to track down in one spot." Grayson responds back.

"Yeah, well ever since dad died, she felt this stronger sense of responsibility to the world than I did mainly because I was wallowing in doubt. I'll be sure to let her know, won't be too hard for Superman to catch up to her." Connor remarks with a smirk as Grayson nods in appreciation and begins to walk while yelling out "I'll be in touch, Superman!"

Central City

"Somebody, please help! My baby! My baby is still in there! Someone, help my baby!" A mother shouts out in distress as an apartment complex is on fire with several of the residents outside. She was on her way from work when she noticed her current housing on fire and she didn't see the sitter or her baby outside and fearing the worst she tries to go in but the firemen hold her back to not have her die going in while they try to do their jobs to the best of their abilities. They were trained for this after all. However, what nobody was trained for was a bright flash of mixed colors of red, blue, and white and before anyone could blink the fire was gone and the baby was in her mother's hands and the babysitter standing right next to her. Everyone stood in confusion of what just happened. At first, they assumed the Flash, but he was dead, or at least they thought he was dead. Maybe it was the new Superman that's been flying around? Or perhaps Powergirl?

However, that wasn't the only incident in town to be quickly solved where everyone else is suddenly standing there scratching their heads as many and many more crimes and simple things begin to be solved only those at S.T.A.R. Labs truly know what is happening, for there is a new speedster on the scene. This Speedster has been around for close to a year now and assumed it to be Barry Allen as he must have somehow survived the destruction of the weapon he stopped. That thought was quickly shout out as this speedster made no moves to explain or talk to those that were Barry Allen's friends not even going back to the life, he made of himself. Thus, making the conclusion that this speedster was no Barry Allen and not the Flash they know and loved.

At S.T.A.R. Labs some of the greatest minds work on trying to track down this speedster but it seems as if he never slows down or stops to do anything. It's almost as if he's not alive in the sense or has a life. Once on that single thought a man shouts out in triumph catching the attention of everyone in the room including Harrison Wells.

"I figured it out! This speedster, he's always on the move and why is that? When Barry ran, he always had to stop because he had a job at the CCPD, and he had to regain the calories he lost from runs he exhausted himself with. Even Jay Garrick back in the day when he was The Flash would stop running to be with his wife. So why is this guy constantly running and how is he not stopping? That's when I realized he is stopping. Just not noticeable for our eyes. We thought he was just randomly running around the streets of Central preventing things where he's needed but that's not the case." Cisco states as he pulls up a map of Central with lines all over the districts and roads of Central but there's one place where the lines intersect.

"It's all one big course that has one starting and one finishing pointing. He has a route and it all leads to that one spot. Well done Mr. Ramone. Now tell us where we can find him and send out a message to anyone fast enough to answer and at least help detain him." Dr. Wells answers quickly impressed by Cisco's deduction. After so long of not knowing this person they finally have the biggest lead and hopefully they will have the means to capture him.

"After Darkseid all communications for the old Leaguers are down, I'll have to call them by their actual numbers and well I only have one in my phone. Thanks to Barry though." Cisco mumbles out the last part as he begins to call the person he hopes can get here in time for their move as everyone begins to assemble anti-speedster equipment and everyone looks at the speedster current travels and by everyone's estimate he'll be at the location in thirty minutes. Not enough time but they need to bring him down for this person is a complete unknown to them.

Metropolis

It's beginning to reach the night in Metropolis as the sun is beginning to set. As crowds begin to gather around in public areas such as bars and restaurants and even karaoke bars to spend time with either friends, coworkers, or even family there's one person who isn't joining the crowd as she stands atop a skyscraper that has a view of the whole city. Clad in a white suit with blue boots and gloves and short hair with a blue cape this is "Powergirl." A man dressed in a suit designed for combat and the worst criminals have to offer up to the best technology his company and trusted friend Luke Fox could make. The Batman in his dark blue cowl and cape with gloves and boots in the same blue with the rest of his body in a light shade of grey with a utility belt with a wide bat symbol in the middle along with wide blue bat symbol on his chest colored the same blue. The blue hints towards his old alias, an alias he feels he would never stop feeling a connection to.

"Batman, it's been awhile. Still seeing Zatanna or is it back to Harley these days? Or are you here to try and rekindle something with me?" Powergirl replies with a not so welcoming atmosphere. Grayson picking up on this continues to walk up to her and stand by her side crossing his arms beneath his cape not caring or willing to reply to that comment continues with why he has come here.

"Powergirl, I'm not sure if you noticed but our old rogues have gone quite lately. Not a word from Lena Luthor, the Jokester, and even Reverse Flash who we helped put in the most secure prison hasn't made any attempts to escape after so long of trying. Something is happening and soon. I fear the worst and none of us are ready for it as the world is still adjusting from how much we lost from the war, including you. We lost some good friends and mentors in the war against Darkseid. I'm here to recruit you as you were on the old team of Leaguers and with your experience including mine, I feel like we can help guide the others and put them all into shape for what's coming. I don't care what your current feelings for me may be or what your thoughts on my love life are, that's not why I'm here so I'm going to need you to put that aside and ask yourself if you will help me and stop what's coming and prepare those who haven't faced what he have besides the war. If there's anything I've learned from Darkseid is that we all need to be together instead of separated. That's where the Justice Society messed up back in the day and I'm not here to make the same mistakes." Grayson speaks as he continues to look out at the city but once finished, he turns to look at Powergirl and notices the conflict in her eyes. For no matter their past or the things they've said or done to another this is one woman he knows he would always count on and he hopes she would answer to the call.

"I'll always help." Powergirl starts off as she turns from him to the admire Metropolis "With what you're saying you are going to need all the help you can get and with how you plan on doing things this time around it seems that there will be a lot of people who will need guidance on how to work with a team especially since we need to be better than what we used to be. I'll join you Batman. Let me know when you're ready." Powergirl finishes as she flies off to who knows where.

"You sure know how to pick them Grayson." Dick frowns then chuckles without a hint of humor as he jumps off the building and his cape becomes a glider and he in a sense flies over the city going back to his hotel to get ready for his next stop.

Ferris Airfield, Central City

Once upon a time the Ferris Airfield hangar and base was filled to the brim of workers and aircrafts but after the Particle Accelerator explosion it has since been abandoned and there are no current plans for it to be rebuilt and refurbished. Inside the hangar there are currently twelve screens hooked up to the wall all with a different image on each and there over hundreds of papers littered across the area as well as empty boxes of food and drinks and of course a mattress with blankets thrown on top of it. In the once empty a room a gust of wind announces its presence as a person's form is shown in the light provided. A man walks up the screens while putting down three pizza boxes and begins to eat a slice while taking his mask off.

On his third slice is when he knows he's been made as he sees in the reflection of the screen over twenty armed men aiming at him and before anyone could blink, they were all unarmed with the man still where he was standing. There was a difference however as he was facing them with his mask back on. However with the armed men were most notably Harrison Wells and Cisco Ramone and both of them including the men can't help but see the resemblance to Barry Allen's old Flash suit but more refined and a brighter version of red, however the yellow lightning bolts around the arms, waist, and the symbol he wore on his chest as well as the lightning ears were all a glowing silver and blue as well as his eyes and the boots he wore. However, the symbol on his chest was blue but the background was black instead of the white Barry had.

"Who are you?!" Cisco couldn't help but shout out in a state of distress seeing a suit so similar but different to his deceased best friend.

"Cisco Ramone, it was only a matter of time until you found out where I was hiding. It did take you almost a year though, but I did change my base of operations every so often." The mystery man replies without bothering to regard the question asked.

"I'm not sure you heard my associate. Who are you? You're clearly not Mr. Garrick or Mr. Allen" Harrison begins to say missing the chuckle the man gave "as they are both dead and if you were you wouldn't be able to resist seeing those you love. You're clearly not the Reverse Flash because we would all be dead already."

"Ah, good old Eobard. How's Thawne doing these days? Curious to know if he's glad or upset with dear old da-Barry Allen being dead." The man questions back still no indication of him answering any of their questions.

Cisco Ramone and Harrison Wells both give each other curious glances as the man seemed to know the Reverse Flash on a name to name basis as his real identity hasn't been known to the public very thoroughly due to the complications of where or rather when the Reverse Flash comes from.

"Well, got to say this has been fun but it really hasn't." The speedster announces and right before he's about to take off a hand grips his shoulder tightly so tightly in fact, he can't run away from it.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you leaving without knowing why you're dressed like a very dear and dead friend of mine." Karen Kent dressed as her Supergirl persona address the speedster. The man takes a second to admire her outfit. A blue long sleeve with a slit for her thumbs but the top half of her chest and collar is red minus a few spots that are blue which makes the house of El symbol, the outer area red and the inner blue with a yellow v shaped belt along with a full blue pants with high knee red boots with blue tips however she doesn't wear a cape but she has a red cloth wrapped around her waist that flutter beside her left leg, the remains of her fathers cape.

The speedster's whistles in appreciation to then give his most charming smile. "Well if they told me they were sending an angel I would've cleaned the place up." To which he then holds a pizza box that he wasn't holding before "Pizza?"

Supergirl goes from blushing from the unexpected compliment to confusion at the offered food. Before she has the chance to respond another unexpected turn of events happens when Cisco fires a weapon at the speedster that causes his feet to be clamped down to the ground.

"I'm tired of all the cat and mouse crap! Why are you here? Why are you dressed like my friend? Why haven't you showed yourself to the world? Just answer me!" Cisco shouts in the mans face clearly more distraught than what he has let on with the death of his friend.

"If you wish to know all of that, you're going to have to catch me." The man replies and Cisco shouts with a confused expression "I literally just did!" All the man does in return is smirk and points down to which everyone looks down to see that the device was dismantled, and its part littered across the floor.

Just like that a gush of wind hits everyone as the man is gone from the hangar but not far behind him is Supergirl both running across the city. From the airfield to the streets of the city and everyone in the city begins to look on in confusion with a mix of fear as they hear sonic booms across the city with glass breaking apart all around them. Flashes of all sorts of colors fly past everyone and the city rumbles from the speed the two beings are going at but the speedster seems the fastest of the two as Supergirl tries her best to reach him and each time she's close enough he pulls ahead of her. It's as if he's testing her skills, testing her limits, seeing how far she can keep up and she can't help but smirk to herself willing to participate in this chase.

After causing such a disturbance to the city it seems the man decides to take a change of action as he turns to the right and heads straight for the bay. Without a moment of hesitation, he runs across the water as if he's still running on the ground itself. The water parts in a big display causing waves across the ocean as he continues to run with Supergirl behind him. Getting tired of lagging behind with her speed of just running she easily transitions to flight and begins to gain on him she reaches out for his shoulder and just when she's about to grab he stops and ducks while also turning around and running in a different direction causing herself to shoot past him and make a fast turnaround. The man has even more distance on him but now they reached land and they shoot past even more pedestrians walking the streets of the city. They run from city to city causing sonic booms everywhere they go. Their in Metropolis, Smallville, Washington, New York, Gotham, Star City, back to Central, Opal City, Dakota, Florida, they travel across the states and cities causing everyone in each place to turn their heads looking for what the cause of the sound could be. Soon they travel through different nations passing through a different scenery and passing historical monuments everywhere they go. The world is in complete shock and wonder on what is happening as the chase soon becomes newsworthy as across the globe the race is being captured as best as it could. The other heroes begin to grow concerned not knowing what exactly is happening and not knowing who the people are that's running but know they need to stop this sooner rather than later.

However, they don't have to plan much or plan at all as the speedster changes course once again while they are in a new area and that's because a volcano has erupted while the people who lived near it are in a current state of panic. Supergirl watches the speedster confused and conflicted on what to do but soon makes a choice and begins to help the people of the city by going straight for the volcano. She begins to redirect the lava's course by using her strength to create a pathway away from the people while the mystery red clad man began to take every citizen to the next town thirty miles away from where they are currently at. Once the town was clear and the crisis averted do the two heroes look at each other. Both covered in all sorts of dirt and grim and sweat, both panting heavily while taking deep breathes to calm their nerves from the intense run and the situation they were just in.

"I'm not Barry Allen." The man suddenly states causing her to widen her eyes from the sudden comment. "I'm not Jay Garrick either. Look, I'm not here to take over the world and become a dictator and I'm not here to kill or harm anyone either. I'm here to help and well I have my own agendas as well but there's no need to discuss that. Discuss yet anyway. For right now that's all I'll say."

"I don't trust you, but I believe what you have to say, for now just call this a truce. We won't come for you and we won't hunt you down anymore, but we do have questions and we want answers. Don't make me regret letting you go." Supergirl responds back while giving a heated glare.

"Beautiful I won't make you regret anything when it comes to me. I'll see you around girl of steel, let's hope we run into each other again." The man responds with a smirk and wink towards her and right when he's about to take off again she yells out stop and causes him to turn back towards her.

"What do I call you?" Supergirl questions while staring at him imploringly.

He takes a second to gather his thoughts and a sad look appears across his face as if he's remembering a memory of such a reaction. "The Flash" He answers with a tiny smile and a look of hesitation, contempt, and pride all in one. Once again, he disappears just like his namesake. While Supergirl contemplates by the event unfolded before her and the growing mystery of the person she has encountered today.

Next time on New Guardians

Watch out Star City, here comes the Batman! While searching for more heroes to join the League Dick Grayson goes to Star City to find the heroes that call it home. While Dick Grayson is recruiting new members for his League it seems Tim Drake is doing his own kind of recruiting and what is it that he's looking into? Find out next time!


	3. Episode 3: Deathstroke

The New Guardians

Season 1 Episode 3: Deathstroke

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the DC comics property

Author's Note: Nothing to say here this time, I hope you enjoy this new episode can't wait for the next!

Manhattan, New York

A young man kneels in the shadows above as a group of people garbed in ancient armor similar to a samurai yet not quite as the armor is all black and the eyes are visible while the rest of the head is obscured by a hood and face mask. However, this group and more just like them have been around for centuries and this is one of their many secret hideouts where they operate from. This group is the League of Assassins led by Talia Al Ghul, the strangest part of this gathering is that all of them are kneeling before someone he hasn't seen before other than just hearing rumors. The young man kneeling above in the shadows narrows his eyes as he stares at the armored and armed man decked in a dark orange and black with hints of silver all over. The man has a full black body suit most likely laced with every protective material out there, he has an orange utility belt around his waist with two gun holster on his left hip along with a small bar of metal on his right most likely to expand into a bo staff the materials they are held in are dark orange, his gloves are a fingerless orange yet his fingers are covered in a black like the rest of his suit, at the bottom of his leg a knife is held attached with an orange holding and the soles of his feet are covered in orange along with the tip of his foot, on his left shoulder its covered in dark orange padding all the way down to his hand, his mask or removable helmet on the left side its orange while the right is black his eyes covered in red lenses, on his back a sword is strapped as well in a orange holding. Admiring and inspecting the man as he stands before the men kneeling before his heart quickly escalates as the black and orange man stares directly at him knowing he's there and yet he doesn't act.

The staring contest continues for what feels like hours to only be a mere minute as the man in black and orange then quickly pulls out his gun and sword shining in the limited light provided in the room. He slaughters those kneeling before him quickly as the blood splashes all over his body and he then jumps up towards the young man who was too startled by the events to move when he had the chance. Once the older man reaches where he is, does he suddenly leap down next to the bodies on the floors. The light flickers in the room and shines upon the young man. He stands up to which his outfit shines in the room garbed in a black and red outfit the bird symbol of Nightwing proudly on his chest. His outfit in a full black padding and tech provided by Luke Fox along with his own help in the designs, his chest piece with the large bird symbol in a bright crimson red with red lines all over his suit, his gloves have a red v on the top part of his hand and the inside where his palm lies is covered in the same crimson as the rest, his legs covered in the black material except for his knees where padding in the same crimson as well as the top of his feet in the same v shape as his gloves, his mask only covering his eyes is covered with red lenses, he also wears a utility belt covered in black and hidden from sight for those not looking. He looks up at where the man is to only then widen as he is gone from where he was, and he turns around quickly to only get knocked back by a brutal punch to the face.

Nightwing places his hand to his nose and looks to it seeing blood on his finger as well as tasting it on his lips as it runs down his face. He quickly acts charging towards the killer and leaps to the air as he lashes his right leg out to knock him in the head to only have it caught by the man. Having planned such an outcome he places a small circular device on the man's arm which then proceeds to electrocute the man. The voltage high enough to kill an elephant causes the man's arm to spasm releasing Nightwing from his grip and once he does the young man strikes. Arms flying and striking with such precision and the right amount pressure to halt any other person the older man can't help but respect Nightwing's technique but also be disappointed by the lack of killing intent. Nightwing halts in his strikes and back flips away from the fight realizing none of his strikes to the nerves worked and stares at the older man before him.

The older man pulls out a small cylinder device from his right hip and holds it out in front of him as it expands into a bo staff. Nightwing matches the man as he pulls out two escrima sticks that were attached to his lower back and twirls them as they give a low glow of red at both ends of the weapons. They both charge at one another clashing their weapons, matching blow for blow, blocking each strike made but the older man pushes more strength into each strike make Nightwings arm shake from the strikes. The pressure on his arms makes it feel like he's blocking a bus from hitting him. Nightwing swings both of his escrima sticks towards the man's left leg to only get a strike on the head in return having him quickly hit the floor. Dazed from such a strike he doesn't react when the man slams the bo staff on to his back making him hit the floor again before he could get up. The man doesn't stop as he continues to slam the bo staff on to Nightwing's back and when he begins to make another strike he quickly falls as Nightwing swings his legs right from under him. The black and red hero gets on top of the older and proceeds to punch him in the face and with sweat and blood running down his face he hears the armored mask crack but he's mistaken as its his own left hand that cracks and realizes this on his next swing when he feels his left hand fracture but he doesn't stop.

The man stops the next hit by grabbing hold of the left hand then wrapping his legs around his left arm to then proceed by beginning to break the young man's left arm. Sweating from the pressure the hero goes into his utility belt and grabs a sharp device similar to a batarang but not and proceed to stab it into the older mans leg to only witness his weapon shatter after the third strike to his leg not even piercing into the man. Nightwing's eyes widen but doesn't stop as he then presses his left palm three times as a grabbling hook fires out from the red v at the top of his hand knocking the older man's head back while also cracking the helmet he wears. Nightwing quickly reals himself away from the man towards the other end of the room and staggers his way up and getting help from the wall. He turns to look at the obviously well-trained killer as he also stands up while rolling his shoulders getting ready for the next round and he pulls out his knife and twirls it in the air to then throw right at Nightwing. The young hero leaps away to only be grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall by the man and they both crash into the next room which is a small run-down bathroom. Nightwing kicks the man off him while also grabbing hold of the mans armored head and slamming it down upon the sink which shatters from the impact. The assassin grabs hold of the hero's leg and pulls causing Nightwing's own head to slam against the rim of the toilet causing a crack not only on the object but his head as well.

Once again dazed and amazed at himself for still being conscious he begins to kick the man in the face while reaching out for his utility belt he pulls out a piece of clay and throws it at the wall behind the man. The man stops the kicks and wraps his arms around the leg and pulls up the boy and proceeds to slam him against the ground to only have the young man wrap his other leg around his head and pull himself towards him and gets a heavy dosage of electrical currents from the hero's hands and he throws the young lad off him as he staggers back. Nightwing then grabs a circular device from his utility belt and throws it at the man as it quickly blows on his chest which knocks him against the wall behind him. Shaking his head to get his bearings he hears the sounds of a ticking clock and looks up to see a piece of clay reach zero as it blows the wall and himself and smoke covers the whole area. Nightwing breathes heavily while covering his face with his right arm as his left dangles by his side. The smoke begins to clear but before it does a wire shoots out and wraps itself around Nightwing pulling him out.

Nightwing lands on to the pavement of the roof and feels the rain pour on his body and he looks up to see the man stare at him with only a piece of his helmet shattered. The man's left eye is exposed a lone green eye stares at the red lenses of Nightwing and he chuckles the first sounds to have ever left the man's voice. He kneels before Nightwing staring at him looking deep into the red lenses as if he could see what made him himself.

"This is the only warning you get, if I ever catch you looking or interfering with my business again, I won't only kill just you but everyone you love. Stay out of my way." The voice sounds so metallic and makes it seem as if he's talking to a sword ready to be unleashed. The man rises and looks like he's about to leave but the shout from the young man causes him to stop and turn to look at the battered Nightwing.

"Who are you?" Nightwing growls out and the man chuckles as he walks back towards the young lad and grabs hold of the hero and drags him across the rooftop until they're at the very edge. He proceeds to grab him by the throat and dangles him over the streets below. He narrows his green at to stare at the hero and it feels like his red lens over his right is doing the same.

"Deathstroke." The simple answer with nothing else added make it sound like a declaration to your own death and before Nightwing could ask more he begins to fall from the roof, and he sees Deathstroke stare at him and as he continues to fall he sees lightning flash across the sky and next thing he knows the man is gone but he's still falling. Acting quickly, he gets hold of his razor sharp projectile and tears through the wires around himself and aims his right arm out into the city as it shoots out a grappling hook on to the building across and it tugs on his right arm causing it to pop out of place while he soars into a building and crashes through a window into an office part of the floor in this building. Breathing heavily in pain and exhaustion he hits the panic button on his belt, and he falls unconscious not far after.

Star City

"Dinah have you seen my bow and quiver?" Oliver Queen shouts out to his wife as he digs through their room searching for his belongings while throwing everything else across the room trashing what was once a decent room.

"No! How about instead of looking for the damn thing how about you came out here and talk to our friend!" Dinah Lance-Queen yells back to her husband and Oliver grumbles in annoyance but smirks in satisfaction by grabbing a black leather whip and comes out of their room and stands next to Dinah while staring at their friend Dick Grayson.

"Is that-" Before Dick could finish his sentence Dinah beats him to it by yelling at Oliver. "What the hell are you doing bringing that out here? Are you going to spank him and tell him he's been a bad boy?" She slaps him across the head as he grumbles in annoyance and mutters an ow.

"I just might! The hell Dinah! I thought you were just as pissed at the Bat as I am! He doesn't show up at the public funeral for the ones we lost during the war and he doesn't even show up during the private one and he doesn't call once to let us know what the hell is going on and he just expects us to hug him and kiss him on the forehead?" Oliver yells back at Dinah while swinging his arms around with the whip going in front of Dick's face each time.

"Well he wasn't the only hero to not show up to people's funeral or have you forgotten that you didn't go to Barry's? We all grieve in our own way and you need to stop being a hypocrite and lashing out your own damn anger towards yourself at Dick!" She shouts out right back towards Oliver and he steps back as if he got slapped in the face and looks towards the ground in shame at the mention of one of his closest friends and how he failed to see his proper burial. Dick looks at them in unease at the altercation between the two of them he clearly doesn't need to be here for this.

"Look I can come back to talk to you, clearly the two of you have something private to discuss." Dick responds and once he's about to exit through the door a hand is placed on his shoulder and he turns to man in jeans with a green button up shirt.

"Dinah's right. Just, look forget all that, tell us why you came Dick." Oliver responds back with apologetic eyes his own way of trying to say sorry and Grayson nods in return but still looks at the whip in the man's right hand. Oliver raises an eyebrow and looks towards what he's looking at and chuckles nervously in response while also tossing the thing to Dinah, it is hers after all. Dinah sighs but smirks at the two of them and nods at Grayson as well, he has the floor now. Dick proceeds to tell them what he's been able to tell everyone else so far. The need for heroes again, the all too quiet rogue's gallery, the recruiting of the Justice League and then his offer to have them join him in his efforts. The two lovers glance at each other thinking on his offer and once they're about to respond the city shakes and all three of them move to the window to see what's happening and that's just it they can't see it but the definitely see the blurred colors shoot across the city and then it all stops.

"The hell was that?" Oliver voices out everyone's question that's currently in the room and he turns towards Dinah then Dick and sees that they're both at a loss for words. Before Dick gets a message and begins to read it out. "Looks like whatever it was it's not just here that it happened. It happened all over from Gotham to what looks like it originated from Central." He glances at the two heroes before he goes to his phone and begins to call someone and as he does a voice, he hasn't heard in a long time answers the phone.

"This is Cisco Ramon," That's all Cisco gets to say before Dick cuts him off.

"Mr. Ramon, tell me what exactly you did that caused not only my city to be disturbed but multiple others." Dick demands in a gruff voice that causes Cisco to stutter for a second realizing who he's talking to. Then the words begin to flood right out of Cisco's mouth as he proceeds to tell the whole story of the new speedster and how they tracked him and tried to get answers to only then tell him how he made all of them look like the new kids on the block and how Supergirl began to give chase. Dick ends the call without even a thank you to Cisco and turns to Oliver and Dinah retelling the information that Cisco provided.

"Why didn't he tell us about that when the speedster first showed up?" Oliver questioned in a calm tone, but his eyes showed nothing but rage at the mention of someone else seeming to have taken Barry's place as well as uneasiness on there being another speedster.

"I imagine its due to us being disbanded and out of reach as well with us not really communicating with one another like we used to." Dinah answers first and stares at Dick seeing if that was something along the lines he was going to say, and he nods in return.

"Alright look, I'll make this short. We're in but we need to keep an eye on this speedster and make sure we have the needs to take him down if he's anything like Thawne." Oliver points out as he looks at Grayson and the man nods in return satisfied that he has their help with his mission.

"I agree this new speedster needs to be dealt with. I'll get in touch with Conner so he can get in touch with Supergirl for us. As much as I would like to discuss more with the both of you on this, I have other stops to make. I'll be in touch with the both of you soon and say hi to Roy and your granddaughter for me. Also, Oliver your bow and quiver is on the kitchen counter." Dick address the two to which they both turn to the kitchen to see that bow is in fact on the counter and when Oliver goes back to talk to Batman he's gone.

"Seriously, how the hell does he do that?" Oliver questions aloud while Dinah just shakes her head.

Manhattan, New York

Inside a large tower in the city at the top level resides a medical room where Tim Drake lies with his Nightwing suit and gear on a table. A woman stands next to him looking at him sadly with all the injuries he has. His back was completely covered in a bruise, his head had several gashes which had to be stitched, his right arm got popped back into place while his left hand is in a cast due to a fracture in the hand, and his face is bruised and swelled up and other minor injuries across his body. She reaches out and touches face while kissing his forehead and walks out of the room to then go into the lobby where she stares out into the city below a city, they decided to call home and use as a base of operations. They also came out here because during the Darkseid war their old team disbanded and Tim has been wanting to rebuild the team and declared this as their new base and has been building it up to top notch so it would be ready for when they brought everyone back together.

The war didn't just hurt the world or the league, but it also helped disband what Tim likes to call the Titans. She walks away from the view of the city and into a different room a room which reminded her of Dick's own place in Gotham. Several screens are on with different teenagers and young adults wearing different colorful outfits and saving the everyday people and that's when a voice startles her.

"How is he?" Their first and only recruit from before the war and after who stood by them and never left with many reasons calls out. The older of the two looks at her and sees the sad and distraught look on her face obviously having already seen Tim's current state. "Stephanie, how is he?" She calls out again and Steph walks up to Cassie and hugs her.

"He'll be just fine but whoever he faced is someone he shouldn't face alone. Not again and we'll be there to help and kick this person's ass. He won't hurt our boy again okay?" Steph responds with a reassuring smile to the eighteen-year-old who smiles back and they both turn their heads towards the screens and they both know that's it way past time to bring the crew back together along with some fresh and new faces. They'll do this for Tim, they'll get everyone together and take on the man who did this.

Unknown Location

A man in orange and black uniform enters a darkened room to then have all the lights switch on and the room is filled to the brim with weapons. Swords, knives, staffs are hanged along the walls along with handguns, sub machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles and desks are covered in parts and designs for more intricate weapons like bombs and smoke grenades even electrical bombs. The shelves are covered in many other small weapons used for various situations, then there's a table full of armor being designed and made for the next mission along with several spare suits in the walls. The man continues down the room when comes to next to a bed where there's also a shower right across from the bed. He turns his head towards where his computers are along with a tv screen. He places his finger on the space bar and every screen lights up and he sees money being constantly transferred to his accounts from the various jobs he's done today. The last job he did today however was a personal one, one he assigned himself before he became a hit for hire.

"Tt, should've figured you were here." The man states out into the room to which the lights flicker and once it's done, he turns around to see Talia Al Ghul he still looks to be at the prime age of early thirties.

"Well, after your displays of violence towards my league I figured it was time for a personal visit." Talia responds as she then sits down on the bed and looks around the room "I must say I expected something bigger, but it is quite efficient. Reminds so much of how your father operated." Before she could say another word, a sword was pointed at her throat.

"Don't speak of him like you know him. You never did. You always loved another man over him. He was just your plaything while you had your fun with Bruce Wayne. Just because my father entertained you with your games on the detective doesn't mean I will as well. State your reasons for being here. Mother." The man growls out with nothing but hatred towards the woman.

"I wonder if you would have treated me with more respect if I had kept you. After all I did spare you from the life of being raised under the League of Assassins. I should be thanked." Talia responds as she gets up from the bed and looks at her son in spite.

"Please as long as I am the son of Slade Wilson and not the son of Bruce Wayne you never would have loved me. I'm sure you would have kept me if I was the Wayne's brat. With him long gone now you can never have the heir you deem. Which is a far greater punishment than I could ever deliver upon you. Doesn't mean I still won't torment you." He narrows his eyes in anger and yet smirks in satisfaction by the look of anger that crossed her face after his statement.

"Hear my words well Damian Wilson, Deathstroke, you kill another man or woman of the league and you will start a war you will not survive. The bloodline of Wilson will end if you continue this path. Every person related or next of kin to Slade Wilson will taste the end of my blade. I do hope you choose the right path, even if you do not care you are still my son." Talia responds as the lights flicker again and she's gone. Damian looks on in rage at the spot she once stood and throws his sword across from into the tv screen which shows the latest news report of Batman in National City stopping a gang. He stares at where his sword landed and looks at the new Batman also known as Dick Grayson. He turns from the screen and looks at the damaged helmet on his bed and remembers his fight with the second person to take the Nightwing mantle. His mother loved Bruce Wayne; Bruce Wayne loved his family. Should the Nightwing boy not heed his warning he has a new plan of action to take and he hopes the boy doesn't listen. It's been quite sometime since he had worthy fight and he can't wait to see how broken the boy would be. His anger for his mother has now made himself a new drive of anger towards the entire bat family and he wants to hear their screams but for now he will wait, and plan and he will continue with his jobs.

Next time on New Guardians:

With Tim Drake unconscious from his encounter with Deathstroke will Wondergirl and Batgirl be able to get the Titans back together? Why was Tim even there where Deathstroke killed those League of Assassin members? When will the Justice League be together?


End file.
